deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger
The Hurricanegers are a group who are the 26th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far Possible Opponents * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Momoshiki (Naruto) History When Hayate Way's Ninja Academy was attacked by Space Ninja group Jakanja, only three unlikely students with untapped potential find themselves becoming the Hurricanegers to face the Jakanja's chunin while initially finding opposition in the Kasumi brothers. Being students of the Hayate Way's rival Ikazuchi Way's Ninja Academy, the Kasumi brothers fought against the Hurricanegers as the Gouraigers before they are and the mysterious Shurikenger the two ninja groups set their rivalry aside and join forces to stop the Jakanja from destroying Earth to gain ultimate power. Death Battle Info Members - Nanami Nono = Hurricane Blue * Gear: * Ninja Arts: * Feats: * Flaws: - Kouta Bitou= Hurricane Yellow * Gear: * Ninja Arts * Feats: * Flaws: }} Gouraiger - Isshu Kasumi = Kuwagaraiger * Gear: * Ninja Arts: * Feats: * Flaws: - }} Shurikenger Originally known as Asuka Kagura, he was originally a Hayate Way ninja who forsake his former identity to serve under Lady Gozen as her personal fighter. Shurikenger made himself known to the Hurricangers and the Goraigers to train them to combine their schools' ninja art styles together to stop Jakanja. Though assumed to have died durin the final battle against Jakanja, a child taking over his mantle ten years later, Shurikenger is revealed to have survived and since appeared to aid his team and other Super Sentai teams when he is needed. * Gear: * Ninja Arts: * Feats: ** Master of disguise ** Tested the Ninningers. * Flaws: Shinobi Machines - Hurricane Dolphin= Hurricane Dolphin * Stats: ** Length: 32 m ** Weight: 550 tons ** Speed: 200 km/h - Hurricane Lion= Hurricane Lion **Stats: ** Length: 45 m ** Weight: 1250 tons ** Speed: 300 km/h }} - Gouraijin= Gouraijin * Stats: ** Height: 56.5 m ** Weight: 1950 t ** Power: 8,000,000 * Tenkuu Gouraijin Stats: ** Height: 56.5 m ** Weight: 2920 tons ** Power: 10,000,000 - Gourai Stag= Gourai Stag *Stats: ** Length: 38.6 m ** Width: 22.5 m ** Height: 11.5 m ** Weight: 940 tons ** Speed: 285 km/h }} - Tenkuujin= Tenkuujin * Vehicle Mode Stats: ** Length: 55.5 m ** Weight: 970 tons ** Speed: 680 km/h ** Power: 6,800,000 * Robot Mode Stats: ** Height: 52 m ** Weight: 970 tons ** Speed: 500 km/h ** Power: 6,800,000 - Revolver Mammoth= Revolver Mammoth *Stats ** Length:150 m ** Width: 69 m ** Height: 85 m ** Weight: 10,000 t ** Speed: 180 km/h }} Feats * Fought in the first Zangyack invasion, though they lost his ability to assume their Sentai forms in the aftermath while their powers were contained in the Hurricanger Ranger Keys. Regardless, the Hurricanegers "borrowed" their powers to help the Gokaigers defeat the son of one of their past enemies while helping access their greater power. Flaws Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ninja Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mecha wielder